<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Girl by eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828561">The Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes'>eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bullhorn wonders what's up with the girl that often comes to the Healing Center.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elwin &amp; Bullhorn, Elwin &amp; Sophie Foster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the girl again. </p><p>It seemed that she came here more than any other. She was  always showing up with a problem. Elwin put on a good show,  but Bullhorn knew that after she left, he would sit in silence, his brow wrinkled. The silence seemed longer the more frequent her visits became. And this was her third visit this  week. </p><p>If only he could read emotions just like he could read mortal peril. </p><p>The girl showed Elwin a bruise on her wrist, and Bullhorn watched him get to work, pulling out serums and elixirs. He would fix her and send her on her way like always, Bullhorn was sure. </p><p>Elwin glanced at Bullhorn, who was lying on a pillow in the  corner of the Healing Center. Bullhorn yawned exaggeratedly. Elwin gave a slight smile and turned back to his work. </p><p>When had Elwin ever checked if someone was in mortal peril over a bruise before this girl? Bullhorn twitched his nose in amusement. This girl was certainly special. </p><p>Elwin had finished with the girl. He gave her a gentle smile and a few words, and he sent her on her way. </p><p>And just as Bullhorn had expected, Elwin sat down to worry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>